Un trio de cuatro
by marwe
Summary: Es el tercer año del trio de oro y una nueva alumna llega a Hogwarts ¿Como afectara esto al trio de oro?¿Harry Potter se olvidara de Sirius por conseguir su amor? ¿Logrará ella ser la estrella que tanto desea?


Disclaymer

Ninguno de los personajes (menos mi "querida" OC) me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling. No hago esto con ánimo de lucro.

**Mi primer día**

Empezaba un nuevo curso en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, la estación de Londres bullía de alumnos de regreso a las clases. Entre todos ellos destacaba una joven de cabellos negros como el carbón, ese iba a ser su primer año y parecía imposible que pudiera acceder al andén 9 y ¾ con tanta gente como había observándola, siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos. Ella acelero el paso, parecía que iba a chocarse contra una pared cuando desapareció en la nada. Pensaba que eso iba a ser más difícil, ya que su lógica le llevaba en contra de lanzarse contra un sólido muro; para su sorpresa fue tan natural como respirar.

El ambiente cambió radicalmente se podían ver madres despidiéndose de sus hijos con lágrimas en los ojos, tenían que ser de primer año, la primera vez que se separaban de su madre seguramente. Alumnos hablando libremente de los nuevos hechizos que habían aprendido durante el verano, que equipo de quidditch iba a ganar la liga e intercambiando cromos de magos famosos. Le dio la sensación de que el murmullo había disminuido hasta casi disiparse, no sabía si por los nervios de su comienzo de curso o por que varios grupos de chicos se habían quedado embobados mirando hacia su dirección. Le dio la sensación de que no pasaría desapercibida en ese colegio y esa simple idea le tranquilizo, ya tenía ganas de llegar a la ceremonia de bienvenida.

Nunca había estado en un tren como aquel, lo primero que le llamo la atención fue el olor a madera. Al contrario que los trenes actuales que están forrados de plástico y metal, este estaba completamente cubierto de madera, ¿de nogal? Por lo menos eso le pareció. Se dio cuenta de que el vagón estaba formado por pequeños cuartos de seis asientos cada estos estaban forrados con terciopelo granate, al igual que las cortinas. Tan absorta estaba en cada uno de los detalles del tren que no se dio cuenta del muchacho que había delante hasta que fue demasiado tarde, se habían chocado. El era moreno, atractivo y alto, no se dio cuenta de quien era él hasta que se fijo en la cicatriz casi invisible de su frente, no podía ser otro, tenía que ser Harry Potter.

Hola, soy Mary Susan Elysabeth Adelaida Cardoff. – Dijo de un tirón, intentando no parecer demasiado nerviosa, tampoco podía parecer demasiado apática – Pero mis amigos me llaman Mary Sue o simplemente Sue.

Ho la, Sue. Soy Ha Harry – Dijo el muchacho tartamudeando, tampoco a él le había pasado desapercibida. – Encantado.

Encantada. – Dijo rechazando la mano que Harry le había tendido y dándole dos besos. – Mi madre es Española, allí se saludan así. – Dijo riendo tímidamente.

Podemos sentarnos aquí. – El había encontrado un compartimento vacío, Sue deseo poder estar a solas con él durante todo el trayecto hasta el colegio.

La suerte estaba de su lado, después de un rato charlando animadamente no parecía que nadie fuera a entrar en el vagón. Durante los 20 minutos que llevaban de camino sólo había pasado un señor repartiendo todo tipo de dulces como caramelos que nunca se acababan, alubias de sabores, meigas fritas o chicles droobles. Harry no parecía muy dispuesto a hablar de su vida, así que ella continuó hablando de sus primeros años en España, la enfermedad de su madre y porque había tenido que irse a vivir a Londres con unos familiares y de su sorpresa al recibir la carta de Hogwarts, Harry no paraba de mirarla, escuchando sus palabras y asintiendo o haciendo pequeños comentarios en los momentos adecuados. El pareció sorprendido de un cambio en el exterior, había saltado como movido como un resorte.

Estamos llegando a Hogwarts, deberíamos ponernos el uniforme. – No había terminado la frase y ya había empezado a quitarse la camiseta.

¿No hay ningún compartimento para cambiarnos de ropa? Es decir, chicos y chicas por separado. – Sus mejillas se habían sonrosado visiblemente, su timidez podía con ella.

¿Es que tienes miedo? Por tus historias no parecías tan asustadiza. - No parecía tan chulito hacía 5 minutos. Pero esa era una insinuación que ella no podía dejar pasar.

¿Quién dijo miedo? – No iba a dejarle ganar, así que empezó a cambiarse rápidamente. No podía demostrar su vergüenza.

Alguien empezó a llamar a la puerta insistentemente, Mary no quería que les interrumpieran . Pero sea quien fuera quien estaba al otro lado de la puerta no parecía que tuviera que fuera a desistir fácilmente.

– ¡Mary Susan, despierta!. – Gritaba nerviosa la madre de Mary. – ¿No querras perder el expreso? Date prisa y cambiate.


End file.
